The present invention relates to a rescue operating apparatus for an elevator adapted to rescue a passenger enclosed in a cage.
When a cage is stopped in emergency out of a door zone due to a trouble of an elevator controller, a passenger is enclosed in the cage since the elevator door is not opened. In such a case, it is necessary to rescue the passenger as early as possible.
Heretofore, such a prior-art rescue operating apparatus for an elevator is disclosed, for example in Japanese laid-open patent application No. 13073/1982.
FIG. 2 is a view of an arrangement showing a prior-art rescue operating apparatus for an elevator.
In the drawing, a cage 1 and a counterweight 2 are respectively suspended from one end and the other end of a rope 4 wound around a sheave 3. Numeral 5 denotes an electric motor for driving the sheave 3. The electric motor 5 is controlled by a speed controller 6. The speed controller 6 receives a signal from a relay circuit 7. Numeral 8 denotes a trouble detector composed of a microcomputer for generating a command to a telephone automatic notifying device 9 when it detects the trouble of the elevator to automatically dial to the telephone set 11 of an elevator supervising section 10, thereby notifying the trouble through a telephone channel 12. A signal transmitted from the trouble detector 8 through the telephone channel 12 is received by a host computer 13 in the elevator supervising section 10, and displayed on a CRT display (not shown) so that the content of the trouble can be understood by a supervisor.
The automatic telephone notifying device 9 is connected through a telephone cable 15 to the telephone set 14 in the cage 1, and can talk with the telephone set 11 in the elevator supervising section 10.
If a safety device is operated during the elevation of the cage in the rescue operating apparatus for a prior-art elevator, the cage is stopped between the floors as described above. Then, the trouble detector 8 which detects this fact notifies the trouble through the automatic telephone notifying device 9 to the elevator supervising section 10. An operator in the supervising section 10 who receives this observes the content of the trouble on the display of the host computer 13 to confirm that the cage is stopped between the floors, and further confirms that there is a passenger in the cage through the telephone sets 11 and 14.
If the enclosed state of the passenger is confirmed and it is also confirmed that a rescue operation can be performed from the displayed content on the display, a command regarding the rescue operation of the cage is transmitted from the elevator supervising section 10 through the telephone channel 12 to the relay circuit 7 to operate the relay circuit 7 thereby to release the brake and to operate a rescue operating circuit, thereby operating to rescue the cage to the nearest floor.
However, there is a problem in the prior-art system that, if foreign matter is engaged at the cage door as a cause that the passenger is enclosed in the cage, the contact of the safety device for confirming that the door is completely closed is opened during elevating, and the cage is stopped in emergency.
In such a case, in the prior-art system, the open state of the contact of the door safety device can be confirmed on the display of the host computer, but the open state of the contact for confirming the full closure of the door due to the foreign matter engaged at the door cannot be returned to the full closure state by a command from the elevator supervising section. Thus, the rescue operation of the cage by the command from the supervising section is impossible, and the passenger remains enclosed in the cage for a long period of time until the operator arrives at the site and the contact for confirming the full closure of the door due to the foreign matter is returned to its normal state.